Mistletoe Cliche
by simplebutspecial
Summary: It's Christmas in Alice Academy. Mikan had always gave her friends in Class B gifts. But this time, Natsume's the one who'll be giving her. Read and review! Season's greetings everyone! mikan x natsume


Disclaimer: FANfiction, people.

It's been a long time since I last wrote a fic... So it'll be really, you know, unorganized and all (that happens when a person who had gone in hiatus for a long time writes a fic so suddenly). Hope you like it anyway!!

In the plot, Mikan, Natsume, and the others are already fifteen. It's based on what happened in the Anime and Manga.

My Christmas gift to all of you! XD

-------o-------o-------o-------

**Mistletoe Cliché**  
_by. simplebutspecial_

-------o-------o-------o-------

_**Ever since, I thought he was just an arrogant and rude person**_

_**But now I know that all he's doing is protecting those people important to him.**_

_**In his pain, all he wants is for everyone to be happy.**_

It was the twenty-fourth of December, the day before Christmas. Every student awaits the Christmas party that'll be held in Alice Academy later that night. Everyone had everything prepared. The party will be held near the Northern Forest - the red and green checkered tables all gleaming with a candle at each center, the ice sculptures of the Belen looking ever so beautiful, the grand Christmas lights in every color, and the largest Christmas tree you'll ever see placed at the center of it all.

_**Hey Natsume,**_

For Mikan, Christmas in Alice Academy had been better every year. Five years ago, she would have cried and jumped in joy at seeing such a festive holiday. Well, actually, she still does these up to know, nothing much has changed. She still believes in Santa Clause and the gift of sharing. Which is why every Christmas, she loudly enters the room to greet everyone a Merry Christmas and to give everyone a gift. And that's what she's doing now.

_**Why won't you let anyone in?**_

_**Can't you see that there are people who care for you?**_

_**Can't you see that I worry every time you go in those dangerous missions of yours?**_

"Merry Christmas everyone!" She greeted with joy as she walked into her classroom.

Everyone greeted back and Mikan started giving her gifts. Hotaru inwardly gave a deep sigh._Will she ever grow up?_

"Merry Christmas Hotaru-chan!"

_But I like her this way. _"Merry Christmas too, Baka," she said as they exchanged gifts. _A box of chocolates, no doubt. It happens every year._

"Merry Christmas Yuu!"

It went on and on, until Natsume and Ruka went in.

_**Just for once, **_

"Merry Christmas Ruka-pyon! Natsume-kun!"

"Merry Christmas to you too, Mikan-chan," Ruka blushed as they exchanged gifts.

_Baka, why do you always greet him first?_

"Natsume! Here's yours!"

"Tch. Shut up." Such a nice way to receive a gift, Natsume.

"Merry Christmas to you, too." Mikan replied as she held out her hands.

"What?"

"Where's mine?" Why did she expect Natsume, of all people, to greet her and much more to hand out a gift to her? _He doesn't give me gifts. Mou. At least I tri-_

"Later." Was all he said.

And that was all it took for Mikan to smile her brightest that day.

"Okay, then!"

And _that _was all it took to make Natsume happier than ever as he went as red as Rudolph's nose.

_**Smile for me, Natsume.**_

-------o-------Christmas Eve -------o-------

_((speakers booming))_

_Oh yeah...  
Candles burning low,  
Lot's of mistletoe.  
Lot's of snow and ice,  
Everywhere we go.  
Choirs singing carols,  
Right outside my door._

"Hotaru-chan!" Mikan shouted as she ran to her best friend who was currently at the buffet table. Where else?

"Want some crab?" Hotaru offered as she continued eating. She looked pretty sophisticated in a dark violet turtleneck shirt, black gaucho pants and black stilettos.

"Hey, Hotaru! Get your lazy butt up here and dance with me," Mikan whined, "Are you going to eat all night?"

"Yes." Came the obvious answer. "You dance if you want. I'm busy."

"Busy?!" Mikan echoed.

_All these things and more, baby  
(All these things and more)  
That's what Christmas means to me, my love  
(Christmas means to me, my love)  
Oh yeah,  
Yeah yeah yeah_

Ruka laughed at the two and approached Mikan. He held out his hand and Mikan took it as she sighed in defeat. Persisting Hotaru was like persisting a rock to sing.

"Let's dance, Mikan-chan," Ruka said as he led Mikan to the dance floor.

"Hai, Ruka-pyon!"

She liked dancing with Ruka. It felt so nice and carefree. The Christmas tree, Mikan noticed as they danced before it, was emitting some golden light that made their celebration grounds glow beautifully.

"You look nice, Mikan-chan." Ruka said as he looked at Mikan's outfit. She was wearing a red strapless dress that had white snowflakes sewed at the hem. It hugged her petite figure nicely. She had white strappy sandals on, and this was one of those times that she had let her hair down.

"Y-your hair looks nice, too." Ruka stuttered. He was wearing a dark blue sweater and some black jeans. _Maybe that's why I love her. She's beautiful inside and out. But I know that Natsume loves her more._

_I see your smiling face  
Like I never seen before  
Even though I love you madly  
It seems I love you more  
The little cards you give me  
Will touch my heart for sure_

"Really? Thanks, Ruka-pyon! You're so sweet."

**.Flashback..**

"_Hey ugly girl,"_

"_I'm not answering you."_

"_Do you still plan to have that kind of hairstyle in five years' time?"_

"_...What?"_

"_That hairstyle won't be suitable in five years' time."_

"_..."_

"_Put your hair down."_

"_You... What are you..."_

"_Put it down."_

"_It looks better that way."_

**.End.. of .Flashback..**

Mikan leaned close to Ruka's chest as they danced. One of her hands was holding Ruka's while the other was positioned at Ruka's chest. Why was she thinking of Natsume right now? Of a silly memory no less? She never knew why, but what he had told her years ago made her blush until this very day.

_All these things and more, baby  
(All these things and more)  
That's what Christmas means to me, my love  
(Christmas means to me, my love)  
Oh yeah  
_

"Mikan." Ruka called her gently as they danced to the mellow tune.

"Hm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

_Eh?_

"N-nothing."

"Really?"

"Y-yeah."

"Did you like my gift?" Ruka smiled at her as she pulled away to look at him.

"Yeah! I really, really love it. The bracelet's really cute! D-did you like my gift?"

"Of course. Did you do it yourself?" This Christmas, Mikan gave him a handmade handkerchief.

"H-Hai. Sorry it wasn't that nice."

"I'll treasure it." Mikan smiled. Ruka was always nice to her.

_I feel like running wild (running wild)  
As reaches and a little child  
Greet you 'neath the mistletoe  
I kiss you once and then some more  
And wish you a Merry Christmas, baby  
(Wish you a Merry Christmas, baby)  
And happiness, happiness in the coming year  
Oh yeah_

"Ruka-pyon?"

"Yes, Mikan-chan?"

"Where's Natsume? I haven't seen him since this morning."

_You __**were**__ thinking of him._

"He... went somewhere."

-------o-------

"_Ruka, promise me you won't tell her."_

"_Why? Why do you have to keep it from her? Why do you have to go?"_

"_I need to. And I... I don't want her to worry. She should be happy right now."_

"_How can she be happy if you're suffering?"_

"_Just, make her happy for me. Don't tell her I'm going to this mission."_

-------o-------_  
_

"Where would he go when there's a Christmas party here?"

"I... can't tell you." Ruka couldn't look at her in the eye. He hated keeping things from people who were important to him. How could he lie to this girl?

"Eh? Why?"

_I love you Mikan. But Natsume needs you. He needs you more than I'll ever do. _

"Mikan."

"...?"

"Do you love him?"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"I said," Ruka had a firm expression in his eyes. "Do you love him?"

_Christmas means to me, my love  
(Christmas means to me, my love)  
(Christmas means to me, my love)  
_

"Are you okay, Ruka-pyon?" Mikan blushed as she felt his forehead, "Suddenly asking something like that..."

"I'm fine." He said as he gently clasped the hand Mikan used to check his temperature. "The person who needs you most is Natsume."

Mikan's eyes widened.

"Go get him." he let go of Mikan's hand. _I'll let you go, now._

"Ruka-pyon?"

"He's behind those trees, Usagi (a.k.a. his rabbit) says so. He still hasn't given you his present, right?"

"But..."

"Just go!"

_Let's deck the halls with holly  
Sing a silent night  
Fill a sheet with angel hair  
And pretty, pretty lights  
Go to sleep and wake up  
Just before daylight_

"H-hai!" and with that, she ran away from the crowd, and went to the direction where Natsume was said to be found.

She walked carefully into the forest, searching for him. _Why the hell would he be here? Imposs-_

"Natsume!"

Natsume was leaning on a tree trunk, panting heavily. His left hand was gripping his right side. There was blood!

"Natsume! You're bleeding!" Mikan cried as she rushed to his side.

"B-baka... what the hell... ((cough)) are you doing here..."

"Natsume-no-baka! You went to one of your missions again didn't you? On Christmas Eve? Baka!" Tears filled Mikan's eyes. "Look at you!"

"I'm okay ((cough)). Stop acting like a mother, Baka."

"I'll act like a mother all I want! Don't you know how hard it is for me? What if you die, Natsume?!" Mikan hugged Natsume.

"Ouch! Baka! Here I am injured ((cough)) and you go hugging me ((cough)) like it's the end of the world. I won't die that easily."

"You won't?" said Mikan as she continued to cry on Natsume's chest.

Natsume placed a hand on her back reassuringly, "I won't. Baka."

Mikan started to pull away from him, "But still! You're hurting! Let's go get he-"

_All these things and more, baby  
(All these things and more)  
That's what Christmas means to me, my love  
(Christmas means to me, my love)  
Hey yeah!  
_

Natsume pulled her back to him.

"Just... stay like this for a while." He held on to her tightly.

"But Natsume-"

"I guess you don't ((cough)) want to have your gift, then."

Mikan's eyes widened, "You've been shot and all you can think of is giving me my gift?"

"Hn. I'll ((cough)) go with you later, okay? So you don't want it?"

Natsume held up a mistletoe above the two of them.

"Natsume, don't you think that's so cliché?" grinned Mikan, for a moment forgetting his situation.

"Baka."

Mikan kissed his cheek. "I love you, Natsume."

Natsume's eyes widened. He blushed and heaved a sigh. "Are you stupid?"

"What?!"

"I'm the one giving the gift here." and with that, Natsume used his other hand to lift up her chin, looked into her eyes, and kissed her deeply on the lips.

It took a moment for Mikan to realize what was happening, and then she closed her eyes and kissed back.

After the long, sweet kiss, Natsume leaned his forehead unto Mikan's and closed his eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Baka."

"I love you, too."

_That's what Christmas means to me, my love  
Yeah, yeah yeah, oh yeah  
Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas  
Oh yeah  
Merry Christmas, yeah  
Oh yes!_

-------o-------o-------o-------

Like it?

I know, I know. It's messed up. I kind of rushed it. Sorry if it wasn't all that.

Season's Greetings Everyone! Review, okay? Easy on the flames... it _is_ Christmas after all!

Air kisses!

_simplebutspecial_


End file.
